Place In Life
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. After hundred years of hopeless longing, he finally found his happiness... Pairing: Sesu/ThomasxTina/Helga


+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **K+ **

+ Genre: **Romance **

**Author's note:** Gift songfic for all my beloved FC readers who have always supported me. Love you guys! **;-)**

By the way, the song is "Journey" performed by Angela Zhang Shao Han. ENJOY!

**~ PLACE IN LIFE ~ **

It was early dusk in the island of Papan. Birds softy cooed in the trees and the spring wind danced playfully through the hills and vast valleys, spreading the oceans' salty scent. All of the inhabitants of the island were ready to turn in for the night. All except two.

_[It's a long long journey_

_Till I know where I'm supposed to be_

_It's a long long journey_

_And I don't know if I can believe]_

The said two were sitting by the beach. The gentle breeze running her fingers through their strangly silvery hairs and seemed to appreciate the two innocents. Not a word was spoken between them, mutual consent evident on their faces. The girl gently brushed her hand over his and smiled.

_[When shadows fall and block my eyes_

_I am lost and know that I must hide_

_It's a long long journey_

_Till I find my way home to you]_

She didn't notice, but a single tear escaped his eye as her hand enveloped his. She cared. She was the only person his heart ever bled for...

Her head suddenly fell on his shoulder as her breathing slowly steadied, after a while she fell asleep.

_[Many days I've spent_

_Drifting on through empty shores_

_Wondering what's my purpose_

_Wondering how to make me strong]_

Slowly, he reached with his free hand and brushed a few strands of silvery wealth out of her face. The twilight colors of the sun skipped lazily over her delicate features. Her lips were slightly curved into a smile; her eyes were shut hiding the lucent hues of the boundless ocean.

_[I know I will falter I know I will cry_

_I know you'll be standing by my side_

_It's a long long journey_

_And I need to be close to you]_

Looking up into the pinkish-red sky, the boy thought back to when they first met. Memories came surging back.

_[Sometimes it feels no one understands_

_I don't even know why_

_I do the things I do_

_When pride builds me up till I can't see my soul_

_Will you break down these walls and pull me through]_

He **did **kill her love - his best friend even. It was an unforgivable mistake. And the pain was unbearable.

But she did save him from his own nightmare. She did forgive him even if he wouldn't forgive himself. She did give up her everything to his sinful soul.

Smiling to himself, he suddenly felt something wet roll down his cheeks. _Tears? _One drops on her cheek and her eyes flutter open.

_[Cause it's a long long journey_

_Till I feel that I am worth the price_

_You paid for me on calvary_

_Beneath those stormy skies]_

Gently placing his hands over her eyes, he whispered words of thanks for her kindness and love.

_[When satan mocks and friends turn to foes_

_It feels like everything is out to make me lose control_

Removing his hands, the boy asked her something even he didn't know the answer to. "Tina, why did you stay with me?"

She seemed a bit surprised by his question, but replied nonetheless. "Sesu, because...I was touched by your soul. You've always been there for me. You brought love to my empty heart, guided my aimless soul." She paused for a moment as if searching for a lost memory. "Even though you committed a sin that was not mean to be, deep inside you regretted your act and willingly paid for it with your own life." At that, she smiled in understanding. He had borne the burden this long. She would share it now. She couldn't let him suffer for her ever again. Too many people had suffered for her. There had been far too much pain and she had been blind to it all. But no longer. It was her turn now, to try to be what others needed.

"Tina..." He caressed her cheek tenderly.

"It's Helga now, Thomas." She brushed his bangs with the back of her hand, blushing a little, "And as Helga, I realize that... you are my true love."

Looking deep into her soulful eyes, he whispered softly, "I promise..." The same hue of light blue seemed to leap like flame in his eyes and she knew what it meant. "I'll protect you and your happiness, Helga."

He was then cradling her in his arms, so glad that he could hold her again after all the years of having to keep so far away, of yearning for her. The comforting release was intense. Tears gathered in his eyes, thankfully hidden as they fell against the soft skin of her neck. A moment he wanted to treasure forever.

_[Coz It's a long long journey_

_Till I find my way home to you..._

_Ohh... to you...]_

**The End **


End file.
